As Long As You're There
by hidingthetruthbehindamask
Summary: As Long As You're There is on hiatus from now on due to the fact I am snowed under with coursework. I am not finished with this story and I promise I will finish this story whenever I get chance- Hanabella Louise 25/2/12
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My First Ever Attempt at a Prince of Persia fic so be gently with me. I want your fed back. Good and Bad**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Prince of Persia

As Long As You're Mine

By The One and Only Hanabella

Chapter 1- Anything But Love

Prince Dastan of Persia could not believe the words that had just left his father's mouth. The Persian Royal Family had visited Alamut and his brother, Prince Tus, had asked his father if he could marry Princess Tamina of Alamut. Dastan could not stand the Princess. She was not his type. And now his father, King Sharaman, had told Dastan that the Princess was to be his first wife, and Dastan and Tamina were not happy about this at all.

Dastan knocked on Tamina's chamber door. His future wife was inside this room.

"Come in!" Tamina called from the other side. Dastan took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Oh! It's you!" Tamina said turning back towards the window.

"Nice to see you too, Princess. You might want to talk to me with a bit of respect. I am going to be your husband tomorrow morning," Dastan chided, sitting on her bed.

"I know that, and then we will make love that night and that will be the first and last time you ever touch me, Persian! The only reason I am marrying you is to protect my people," Tamina spat at him.

"Don't worry. I don't wish to sleep with you anymore than once. I'll see you tomorrow. Princess," Dastan returned, slamming the door to Tamina's chamber shut. Bis, Dastan's best friend since childhood, was waiting for him.

"Guessing the Princess isn't all too happy about your marriage?" Bis asked his friend. Dastan just grunted.

"I cannot believe Father is making me marry her!" Dastan said kicking the door to his chamber open.

"Don't worry. Once the marriage is done. Your father will leave you alone in Alamut. You just have to act like you like her till then." Bis said. Dastan smiled.

"You are amazing, Bis, you know that!" Dastan said with a smile.

The day of the wedding came and neither Tamina nor Dastan were happy about it. Neither had slept one bit the night before.

Dastan stood in front of his father waiting for Tamina to arrive. Dastan turned as the door opens and his heart skipped a beat. Tamina looked beautiful in white. The Third Prince wouldn't dare to admit it but she looked stunning. Tamina took Dastan's hand as she joined him.

"You look beautiful," Dastan whispered into Tamina's ear. She smiled.

"Thank you, Prince. You look handsome," Tamina whispered back.

"Do you, Prince Dastan, take thee Princess Tamina as your lawful wife?" King Sharman asked.

"I do, father." Dastan said with a forced smile. Tamina felt her heart beating fast and hard against her chest. She was doing this for her people. She kept chanting that in her head, over and over again.

"Do you, Princess Tamina, take thee Prince Dastan as your lawful husband?" King Sharman asked.

"I do," Tamina said with a forced smile.

"You are now husband and wife. You may kiss the bride, Dastan," King Sharman said with a smile of his own. Dastan forced himself to kiss Tamina, and both of them though they would never tell each other they enjoyed it. Dastan's lips were tasty and Tamina's were soft. They broke away, both breathing hard.

"Let the celebrations begin," King Sharman said with a proud smile. Dastan and Tamina tried their best to act like a happy couple. The celebration dragged on for what felt like hours for the newlyweds. Tamina left early to prepare for the wedding night. She wanted to be ready for when Dastan arrived.

"Tamina?" Dastan called her name as he entered her chamber, that was now _their_ chamber. Dastan sat on the bed with a glass of wine in his hand. Tamina stood in her washroom. She was wearing a silk nightgown, perfume on her body. She was terrified as this was the first time she had ever laid with a man, and she was about to lay with Prince Dastan, her new husband.

"One moment," Tamina called. She took a deep breath.

"You can do this, Tamina. You can do this for your people," Tamina whispered to herself. She opened the door. Dastan nearly choked on his wine when he saw his new wife.

"Whoa," Dastan whispered. He put down his wine glass as Tamina walked slowly towards him.

"Be gentle with me, please. I'm putting my body in your hands right now," Tamina whispered into his ear. Dastan put his hands on her waist and gently kissed her.

"I promise. I'll try and make you enjoy it as best I can," Dastan said with a small smile. He laid her on the bed gently.

"This feels strange," Tamina whispered as Dastan placed kissed up and down the bare flesh of her legs.

"Good strange or bad strange?" Dastan asked as he unlaced the ribbon on Tamina's nightgown.

"Good strange, Prince," Tamina whispered. She took off his shirt and traced his fine abs. She placed soft kisses onto his chest. Dastan pulled down Tamina's dress leaving the Princess bare. Dastan placed soft kiss down her body as Tamina took off the last of Dastan's clothing. Dastan laid her flat on the bed, hovering over her. He went to move into her but she stopped him.

"Tell me you love me first. I need to hear you say it once," Tamina said taking his hand. He placed it on her chest over her heart.

"Princess Tamina. I love you," Dastan said kissing her lips gently.

"Prince Dastan. I love you too," Tamina whispered. Dastan moved in closer and closer until they were connected. Both moaned loudly at the feeling. Tamina ran her hands down Dastan's back, holding onto him.

"Oh god," Tamina whispered through her moans. Dastan found her lips and kissed her. Dastan moved faster, holding Tamina around the waist gently. Tamina sucked on his neck marking her territory, telling the world that he was now hers. Both kept moaning until they came. Dastan broke the connection between them. He lay on the bed breathing heavily. Tamina laid her head on his chest.

"Did you feel anything between us?" Tamina asked. Dastan wanted to tell the truth but he couldn't.

"No. I felt nothing," Dastan said, lying, breaking Tamina's heart. She turned away from him, hiding her tears in the pillow.

"Me neither," Tamina lied, hiding her pain.

"Good Night, Princess," Dastan said blowing out the candle.

"Good Night, Prince," Tamina said with a soft sigh.

The newly married couple lay in silence, both hurting over the lie Dastan had just told, but they both knew this marriage was about anything but love, and it killed them both.


	2. Chapter 2

_**As Long As You're There**_

_**By Hanabella Louise**_

_**Chapter 2- Regrets**_

Dastan was an idiot. He'd been told this by his brothers and best friend Bis so many times, and he'd never agreed with that statement until now, when it had come to the way he had acted on his wedding night, and the lie he had told Tamina was now one of his biggest regrets.

"I'm such an idiot!" Dastan shouted, throwing the dagger he held in his hand across the room, nearly cutting Bis as it hit the wall.

"Two things; one, will you please calm down and stop trying to kill me? Second, just go and tell Tamina how you truly feel. That's the only way you're going to fix this mess" Bis said, pulling the dagger out of the wall and walking over to Dastan, offering his friend the dagger back. Dastan looked at his best friend for a moment before he took the dagger from his grasp.

"It's not that easy, Bis. It's been two months since the wedding, and she's hardly spoken to me since our wedding night. She'll never forgive me," Dastan said, sitting down before stabbing the table with the dagger. Bis sighed, and sat across from his best friend.

"Dastan, nothing in this life is easy. Answer me this, you love her, don't you?" Bis asked with a tiny smile.

"Of course I do," Dastan replied, playing with the dagger that was now stuck in the table.

"It'll take time for her to forgive you for lying, but if you love her, she'll be worth the time it'll take," Bis said, putting his feet up on the table. Dastan thought over what his best friend had said for a moment, before pulling the dagger out of the table and putting it back in its sheath on his belt.

"Thank you, Bis," Dastan said with a smile, before leaving the room and heading towards Tamina's chamber.

"Tamina, may I please come in?" Dastan asked through the door. He'd stood outside the door for at least two minutes before he found the courage to knock. He called her name through the door, and waited another couple of minutes for a reply that never came, which he found most odd, given that Tamina had hardly left her bed chamber since their wedding night. Dastan waited another moment before he gently eased open the door and stepped inside.

"Tamina, are you in here?" Dastan called again. Her bedchamber was empty. The bed had been clearly made, and the only person in the room was Dastan. So, where was Tamina? That was the question that now burnt in Dastan's mind. He sat on her bed, thinking about where she might be. He sighed, putting his head in his hands. This was all his fault. If he had been honest with her on their wedding night, he wouldn't be in this mess right now.

"Can I help you, Prince?" Dastan looked up at the sound of Tamina's voice. Tamina's chest was rising and falling very fast, which told Dastan that she'd been running. He saw that she held a dagger in her hand, and he'd never seen a dagger like it before. The handle was pure gold, and the marks on the dagger were extraordinary.

"I said, can I help you, Prince?" Tamina asked again, breaking Dastan's attention away from the dagger and back to his wife.

"Sorry, yes, I came to talk to you. Tamina, why are you all out of breath?" Dastan asked. Tamina went to answer, but didn't get a chance, as both Dastan and Tamina heard shouting come from the end of the corridor. At that very moment, Bis burst into Tamina's bed chamber, slamming the door behind him.

"We're under attack!" Bis said once he'd got his breath back. Dastan looked at Tamina for answers, answers he wouldn't be getting any time soon, as the attackers started trying to break into Tamina's chambers.

"Quickly, we must escape. We'll use the balcony," Tamina said, grabbing Dastan's hand and quickly running towards the balcony. Dastan turned to look back at Bis, who hadn't moved from his place in the doorway. He had pulled out his sword.

"Bis, come with us!" Dastan said, as Tamina opened the door that connected to her balcony. The door had a key in the lock and two bolts, one across the top, and one across the bottom.

"I can't, Dastan. I have to stay here and buy you and Tamina enough time to escape. I have to fight against these attacks, and you have to get yourself and Tamina away from here safely," Bis said, giving his friend a tiny smile. Dastan sighed he was torn between his friendship with Bis and his love for Tamina. If he stayed to help Bis fight the attackers while Tamina escaped, there was a chance that Tamina might get hurt, and Dastan couldn't bear the thought of any harm coming to Tamina, even though he had hurt her himself. So, once Tamina had unlocked the door, Dastan gave his friend one last look before he jumped off the balcony to the ground, catching Tamina as she jumped. Bis appeared on the balcony for a moment, before turning fast as the attackers entered the room. Tamina untied one of the palace horses, as Dastan watched in horror as Bis was killed by one of the attackers. Dastan had to stay focused. Otherwise, he and Tamina were dead. He grabbed the horse from Tamina, jumping on before grabbing Tamina's hand and pulling her onto the horse, before riding out into the desert and far away from Alamut.

"Will you please explain what's going on?" Dastan asked Tamina, as they sat near a river in the desert, with hardly anything to eat or drink. Tamina remained quiet, not looking at or answering Dastan's question. Dastan let out a sigh. He sometimes wished that Tamina wouldn't make the simplest of things difficult.

"Tamina, please explain. I'm not asking for much. I'm just asking for an explanation," Dastan asked, but Tamina still refused to answer his questions. She couldn't even keep eye contact with him for more than a few seconds. Dastan let out another sigh. He stood up, walking around the fire to where Tamina had placed herself and sitting next to her as he did. She moved a few inches away from him.

"Will you please answer my question?" Dastan asked her in a gentle voice. She finally turned to look at him as she spoke.

"Why should I have to explain anything to you, you spoilt Persian prince? Just because you're my husband, do not think you can order me about!" Tamina shouted at him, before picking herself up off of the ground and walking away from him. Dastan got to his feet quickly, and grabbed Tamina's arm gently.

"I'm asking you to explain, because my best friend since childhood was killed protecting us, and you've got me all wrong. Tamina, you're judging me because of the fact that I'm part of the Persian royal family. Well, let me tell you something, Princess. I wasn't born in a palace, like you. I was born on the streets. I had no family, and the King took me in. Don't judge someone before stopping to get to know them first," Dastan said, before letting go of her arm and turning away from her. Tamina stood frozen, staring at Dastan, in utter shock at the words that had just left the prince's mouth. Tamina gently grabbed his arm, pulling him to face her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have judged you so harshly. And you're right, I do owe you an explanation, but you might want to sit down first before I explain," Tamina said with a small, gentle smile. Dastan did as Tamina asked, and sat back down around the warm fire. Tamina sat next to him, admiring the way the flickers of light from the fire made Dastan's eyes shine.

"I went to see my private physician this morning," Tamina began to explain, but Dastan looked at her, confused.

"Hold on a minute. What does your private physician have to do with the attack and Bis being killed?" Dastan asked, confusion painted in his voice. Tamina just sighed.

"Do not interrupt me, Persian. Please, just listen. I promise all will become clear in time," Tamina explained. Dastan went to say something else, but Tamina gave him a look that stopped him from saying anything.

"As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me, I went to see my private physician this morning, and as she was telling me something rather interesting, one of my advisers came into the room. He said that invaders had been seen at the city walls and that they'd come for the dagger. When I was a little girl, the gods released a sandstorm to punish mankind for their sins. They planned to wipe mankind from the earth, but I offered them my life. This single act of kindness showed the gods that not all of mankind is evil. The sand can turn back time. The dagger itself only holds a minute, but if the dagger is opened inside the glass chamber that contains the rest of the sand, the gods' rage will be unleashed, and mankind will be destroyed. I retrieved the dagger from the table, and was planning to leave the city with it when I found you in my chambers. You weren't supposed to come with me. You changed my original plan. Now, I must take the dagger to the temple where the glass chamber is hidden. It's the only safe place for it," Tamina explained. Dastan listened, although at certain points he wanted to interrupt, but he bit his tongue.

"What did the physician say to you?" Dastan asked. That was the only part of her explanation that Tamina had left untouched.

"We should rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Goodnight, Dastan," Tamina said, avoiding the question. She went to stand up, but Dastan grabbed her arm, preventing her from doing so.

"Let me go, Persian," Tamina spat at him, trying to release her arm from his grasp, but the more she struggled, the tighter Dastan's hold on her became.

"I will once you tell me what the physician said," Dastan asked again. Tamina looked at him for a moment, tears in her eyes.

"I'm with child, our child. There, are you happy now? Now will please will you let me go?" Tamina said, trying to hold back the tears that had formed in her eyes. Now would have been a good time for Dastan to put right his mistake, but he was so much in shock that he let go of her arm and neither said a word to each other, and it was just like their wedding night all over again.

_**A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken me forever to update!**_


End file.
